Kuroto Dan
|-|Kuroto Dan= |-|Genm Lvl 2= |-|Genm Lvl 3= |-|Genm Lvl 0= |-|Genm Lvl X= |-|Genm Lvl X-0= |-|Genm God Maximum Lvl 1000000000= Summary Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 Dan Kuroto) is the 30-year old CEO of Genm Corp. He is also the true identity of Kamen Rider Genm (仮面ライダーゲンム Kamen Raidā Genmu), also colloquially known as the Black Ex-Aid (黒いエグゼイド Kuroi Eguzeido). He was also the host of the Level 30 Charlie Bugster. He is then revived again as a Bugster, due to the help of Poppy by equipping him with the first Proto Mighty Action X Gashat and a Gamer Driver, calling himself New Kuroto Dan (新檀 黎斗 Shin Dan Kuroto). After helping co-develop the Doctor Mighty XX Gashat with Kiriya Kujo, and witnessing the power of it, he now refers himself as God Kuroto Dan (檀 黎斗 神 Dan Kuroto Shin). After a fight in the rain against Kamen Rider Lazer, Kuroto is defeated and regains his sanity, now referring to himself again as just Kuroto Dan. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A | High 7-C | High 7-C, likely 5-A | 5-A, can be much higher. Low 2-C with Cosmic Chronicle Name: Kuroto Dan, Kamen Rider Genm, Game Master, Black Ex-Aid, Dangerous Zombie, New Kuroto Dan, God Kuroto Dan Origin: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Gender: Male Age: 30 Classification: Bugster (formerly human), Game Master, CEO of Genm Corp Powers and Abilities: |-|Human and Bugster powers= Human abilities: Hand to Hand Combat, Genius Intelligence (Referred by himself as "Godly Talent", he's smart enough to creates many powerful Gashats, weapons, revived himself through data, and manage to find a way to counter abilities of Cronus), Weapon Mastery As a Bugster, he additionally has: Inorganic Physiology (Type 2; Bugsters body are made of data and such doesn't have any organic parts), Body Control (Bugsters could turn into a mass of data to avoid attacks or escape), Self-Resurrection with Continue (Can revive and "continue" his life after being killed, which he has 99 lives), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 6, 8), Regeneration (Low-Godly; can restore his physical body even if he completely vanish. Bugsters who have achieved their complete forms can be brought back at any time and without any requirements whenever they are destroyed. If a Bugster is killed or before gaining a stable body, they can be absorbed and preserved into a Gashacon Bugvisor in a form of data, as an efficient way to preserve their data for other uses), Possession (They're essentially parasites (or rather parasitoids, given they're lethal to their hosts) that infect their host and grow inside them as a virus until their infection reaches a certain point, causing them to turn into a "Bugster Union". The virus evolves to the point where they can possess their victim instead of forming a Bugster Union. When Kamen Rider Chronicle comes into play, it seems to have evolved again: each Bugster no longer has a single host but rather a group of Ride Players, with even Perfect Bugsters now infecting multiple hosts), Data Manipulation (Can travel through the cyberspace by transforming into computer data), Teleportation (Can teleport himself for simple travel or evade incoming assaults), Disease Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement and Existence Erasure (Can infect people with Bugster virus, if the virus is not stopped within time limit, the patient will instantly die with their body completely vanish), Can resist and negate both Reality Warping and Time Rewind with Save (With "Save" Energy Item that he created, he able to "save" the "progress" and resists the changing of reality and time caused by Cronus' Reset ability, and cancelled them), Paralysis Inducement (Paralysis cannot affected Bugster), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (He's a Bugster, an Video Game Virus made out of data, and lacking of soul) |-|Level 2, Level 3 and Level 0 = All of Human and Bugster's powers, Transformation with Gamer Driver and Rider Gashats, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Many of his weapons and attacks is energy-based), Enhanced Senses with Eye Light Scope (Enhances his vision), React Signal (It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically) and Sender Ear (Enhances his hearing), Underwater Breathing Type 3 with Air Fresh Guard, Resistance to Deadly Attack with Mech Life Guard (Disperses damage received at critical points all over itself and prevents serious damage from being inflicted to the player), Homing Attack and Vehicular Mastery via Shakariki Sport, Power Reduction with Level 0 (Can nullify certain Bugster abilities and can downgrade their level by touching), Can activates the Game Area |-|Level 10(X) = All of Human and Bugster's key and his Level 2 abilities, Transformation with Buggle Driver, Immortality (Type 2; Gained the immortality ability of the Dangerous Zombie Gashat to freeze the Gauge, allowing him to survived from any injuries, even fatal damage due to based the data of his "death"), Statistics Amplification (By taking hits to purposely die and revive, Genm can continuously use the data of death to increase the power of Level X), Duplication (Able to produce many data clones of himself, allowing him to be at many places at the same time. According to Kuroto, this power is based on a fictional zombie's ability to self-reproduce through their own cells), Explosion Manipulation (Can use his Zombies to explode at enemy) |-|Level X-0 = All of Human, Bugster, Level 2, Level 0 and Level X's powers except Immortality and Statistics Amplification, Limited Invulnerability and Resistance to Time Stop with Muteki Mode (Immune to every attacks and time stop for 10 seconds) |-|Level 1000000000 =All of Human and Bugster key and his Level 2 abilities, Statistics Amplification (Can freely set his own physical statistics), Reality Warping (Can reprogram anything that came into contact with his body. Have total control over his game area wherein he can control time, space, physics, concept, laws and etc), Elasticity and Body Control (Stretches his arm long enough to grab the moon), Earth Manipulation and Fire Manipulation (Can summons meteor to attack his enemy), Light Manipulation, Flight (Can fly using his thruster), Teleportation, Summoning (Can summons a horde of Zombie Gamers), Biological Manipulation (Zombie Gamers will attack and infect anyone on sight, turning them into a zombified Bugster Virus), Power Bestowal (Can create any game and grant himself new powers with his thoughts), Resistance towards Time Stop (Was unaffected by Cronus' time stop) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Emu Hojo) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Ex-Aid, who fight against Zi-O and Geiz, and gained upper hand. Comparable to Riders in Build Series, which is comparable to Akaba who can do this) | Large Town level (Completely killed Lazer Level 3 and easily overpowered Level 5's riders) | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level (Stronger than before, fought against Lazer Turbo many times) | Large Planet level (Can move the moon and throws it at his enemy), can be much higher (Can freely set his strength as much as he wants, he later use this power to throw Mars at Ex-Aid). Universe level+ with Cosmic Chronicle (Transformed the entire world into a Cosmic Chronicle game, in which the game revolved around the collapsing of the universe. Is capable of freely controlling every phenomenon in Cosmic Chronicle, which is as vast as the universe, such as control reality, time, space, physics, concept and laws itself in his Game Area) Speed: ''' '''Unknown | At least Subsonic (Comparable to Ex-Aid, who dodged lightnings) | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions | At least Massively Hypersonic travel speed (Stated in official source to be capable of jumping into outer space from Earth within 5 seconds) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ combat and reaction speed (Can stretch his hand to grab the moon and sling it at such speed). Can be much higher (Can freely set his speed as much as he wants) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Class P (Can sling the moon at his enemy) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-City Block Class | Large Town Class | Large Town Class, likely Large Planet Class | Large Planet Class, can be much higher (Can freely set his strength as much as he wants) Durability: Wall level | Multi-City Block level | Large Town level | Large Town level, likely Large Planet level | Large Planet level, can be much higher (Due to the nature of God Maximum Mighty X's stat amplification property) Stamina: Likely Average or a bit higher, once overworked himself to death Range: Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Extended Melee range, much higher with projectiles | Thousands of kilometers physically. Universal with Cosmic Chronicle Standard Equipment: *'Devices' **'Gamer Driver:' Transformation device. **'Rider Gashat:' Transformation trinkets. **'Kimewaza Slot Holder:' Carrier strap for the Rider Gashats. **'Bugster Buckle:' additional buckle device When attached to the Gashacon Bugvisor to become the Buggle Driver. ***'Buggle Driver:' Secondary Transformation device combined from the Gashacon Bugvisor and the Bugster Buckle. *'Weapons' **'Gashacon Bugvisor:' Standard sidearm weapon, and also a secondary Transformation device combined with the Bugster Buckle to become the Buggle Driver. It's also Graphite's transformation device until Kuroto takes it back. When Ex-Aid renders Kuroto powerless from being a Rider anymore, Parado took it from him and kill him. **'Gashacon Sparrow:' Zombie Gamer Level X's weapon taken from Kamen Rider Lazer Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3, until Ex-Aid renders Kuroto powerless from being a Rider anymore and the Gashat is taken back to Emu. **'Gashacon Sword:' Brave's primary blade weapon that Genm steals until Brave Level 50 takes it back. **'Trick Flywheels:' Sports Action Gamer Level 3's personal weapons. **'Gashacon Bugvisor II:' Sidearm weapon used in Genm Action Gamer Level 0 to replace his lost Gashacon Bugvisor. **'Gashacon Breaker:' Genm Action Gamer Level 0 and Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0's personal weapon. **'Gashacon Key Slasher' Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Referred by himself as "Godly Talent", he's smart enough to create many powerful Gashats, weapons, revived himself through data, and manage to find a way to counter abilities of Cronus. Manipulates the entire events of Another Ending trilogy. Managed to find a way to turn the data of dead people to become those real people, reviving them in the process. Weaknesses: Kuroto is an arrogant man that also possess a rather massive god complex. His mother's death ultimately send him spiraling down into insanity during his adulthood, he did not put his trust in the medical world in saving his mother, and believed that only he could accomplish it with his own talents (which turns out that he really did it). Key: Human and Bugster | Level 2, Level 3 and Level 0 | Level 10(X) | Level X-0 | Level 1000000000 Gallery Kamen rider Genm - Wish in the dark Believer FULL VER. -贵水博之Hiroyuki Takami Ex-aid ost genm level 1 ~黒いアクションゲーマー|Genm Level 1 Theme - Black Action Gamer Ex-aid ost genm level 2 ~謎の黒いエグゼイド|Genm Level 2 Theme - Mysterious Black Ex-Aid Ex-aid ost genm level 3 ~ シャカリキスポーツ|Genm Level 3 Theme - Shakariki Sports Ex-aid ost genm level X ~ Dangerous Zombie|Genm Level X Theme - Dangerous Zombie Kamen Rider Genm Grade Billion debut Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Another Ending - Death of Kuroto Kuroto_2016.png|Kuroto in 2016 Kuroto_2020.png|Kuroto in 2020 Kuroto_2018_Altered.jpg|Kuroto in 2018 (Altered Timeline) Kuroto_Gif.gif Kuroto_Continue_Meme.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Geniuses Category:TV Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Weapon Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Data Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Explosion Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Physics Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Biology Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Sword Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Power Modification Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Gamers Category:Disease Users Category:Possession Users Category:CR Members Category:Martial Artists